


Enjoy the Ride

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew when it was going to happen -- Lance was kind of random like that -- but when it did, all he could do was hang on and enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Ride

He never knew when it was going to happen -- Lance was kind of random like that -- but when it did, all he could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. The first time, Joey traded buses with Chris; Lance had wrapped himself around Chris and kissed him, and things just progressed from there. A couple of times Lance had grabbed him backstage and pulled him into the quiet room, locking the door behind them before pushing Chris over the couch, and sinking in balls-deep. The last time, they'd been in a club, and Lance had followed him into the bathroom where he'd held Chris against the door and jacked him off while kissing him and humping against his leg.

This time -- this time -- Chris could barely catch his breath as Lance licked over his collarbone, nuzzling and suckling the sensitive skin there.

"Lance. What are you-"

"Shh. Just be still, enjoy it."

"I just -- I don't understand." Chris knew that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he didn't get it. Lance didn't do tender. He did hard, and fast, and nasty -- but tender? That was a mind-fuck for Chris, who'd been fighting off the feeling he was falling in love in the weeks since Lance first kissed him. He knew what was happening on his end of things, but Lance? He had no idea what was going on in Lance's head, since he hadn't said anything out loud, never made any plans, or even asked Chris if any of this was okay.

"What's not to understand, Chris? I'm loving you."

Lance's voice was so soft Chris almost didn't hear it; his heart tripped a bit when Lance said 'love', but he wasn't sure if it was that or the fact that Lance was smoothing his palms over his chest, clasping his ribs gently while he rubbed his thumbs over Chris's nipples. Chris arched into his touch, gasping. "I don't. I can't -- please. Just, stop for a second, please?"

Lance sighed, but rolled off Chris. "What? What is the problem here? I just...." Lance trailed off, scrubbing a hand over his face. He rolled back onto his side and traced his fingers over Chris's stomach. "I just want to be with you. Does this have to be complicated?"

Chris couldn't stop the shiver that rolled through him when Lance touched him; he flushed when Lance chuckled, low and intimate in his ear. "I'm not trying to complicate things. I just. I just want to know what's going on. I think. I just need. Please, Lance. What is this...thing?" Chris gestured in the air between them.

Lance watched his fingers moving on Chris's stomach for a long time before he answered. "What do you want it to be?"

Chris swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth. That was the sixty-four thousand dollar question, wasn't it? He knew what he wanted; he wanted someone who understood what he wanted, who knew the craziness was just a part of who he was and what he did, who loved him for himself...he wanted Lance. What he didn't know was what Lance wanted.

His voice as a whisper when he finally said, "Real. I want it to be real."

"This is as real as it gets, Chris." Lance kissed him softly -- along his jaw, on his eyelids, over his cheekbone, the end of his nose. "I want you. I want to be with you, for as long as you want me." Lance pulled back, far enough that he could look into Chris's eyes. "I think I -" He stopped speaking when Chris closed his eyes. "Chris -- look at me. Chris?"

Chris opened his eyes reluctantly, scared Lance would see everything in his heart. What he saw in Lance's eyes surprised him – it was everything he knew was in his own.

Friendship. Respect. Lust. Love.

Lance smiled then, so sweetly it took Chris's breath away, and said, "I don't think I love you, Chris. I know it. I love you."

"Thank God." Chris pulled Lance down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him, holding on for the ride....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kim for the read-through and the "that" mercy killings. (written in July 2002)


End file.
